As is known in the art, signal isolators can be used to transfer information across a barrier used to separate voltage domains for safety or functional isolation. For example, optocouplers include a LED that emits light through an optically transparent insulating film and strikes a photo detector that generates a current flow that corresponds to the emitted light. RF carriers can also be used to transmit information across an isolation barrier. Some conventional signal isolators are optimized for capacitive coupling and other conventional signal isolators are optimized for inductive coupling.